


I'll Wait Here for You

by brihana25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you can do is stand aside and wait to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Music: In My Time of Dying  
> Artist: Three Days Grace  
> Season(s): 1&2  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Devil's Trap, In My Time of Dying
> 
> Many thanks to switch842 and Whisper99

* * *

  


[I'll Wait Here for You - Supernatural (In My Time of Dying)](http://vimeo.com/39031976) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
